Tamten dzień
by NiinaX
Summary: Analiza psychologiczna Kate Beckett.


**Tamten dzień**

Tamtego dnia zostałaś określona. Tamten dzień nie był twoim wyborem, nie byłaś gotowa, niczego nie przemyślałaś, nie podjęłaś żadnej decyzji. Tamten dzień po prostu przyszedł. I zostałaś określona.

Twoja mama robiła najlepszego kurczaka z warzywami i ryżem. Z pysznym, pachnącym sosem był twoim ulubionym daniem – smakiem dzieciństwa. Pierwszej niedzieli po tamtym dniu, twój ojciec przyrządził kurczaka z warzywami i ryżem. Nie zjadłaś ani kęsa, a sos po doprawieniu przez gorzkie łzy przestał niesamowicie pachnieć. Z dnia na dzień całkiem przestałaś jeść mięso.

Pierwszy raz upiłaś się mając piętnaście lat. To było na szkolnej wycieczce, piłaś nieprzerwanie, bo gdy zaczęłaś to nie mogłaś przestać. Tak właśnie z tobą było. Gdy raz coś rozpoczęłaś, nie umiałaś przestać, nigdy nie umiałaś. Następnego dnia wymiotowałaś bardzo długo, ale zapamiętałaś, że smak wódki przynosi chwilowe ukojenie. Wprawdzie pilnowałaś się, by nie upijać się do nieprzytomności, ale kac był twoim dobrym znajomym.

Rok później spróbowałaś kokainy, bo Alice, twoja przyjaciółka powiedziała, że się nie odważysz. Popatrzyłaś wtedy na nią z ironicznym uśmiechem i spojrzeniem, które mówiło: „Tak? No to patrz!". Nie podobało ci się to uczucie odrealnienia, jakby świat został przewrócony do góry nogami. Poza tym zaczęłaś łzawić, a ból głowy utrzymywał się jeszcze do następnego dnia. Nie spodobało ci się, więc to był twój pierwszy i ostatni raz. Czasem tylko popalałaś marihuanę na studiach, żeby uspokoić nerwy, działało, ale starałaś się nie robić tego zbyt często. Zamiast tego zaczęłaś uprawiać jogę.

Przestałaś być dziewicą, mając siedemnaście lat. On był duży straszy i dziś już nie pamiętasz jego imienia. Nie pamiętasz też jego twarzy, ani tego co wtedy czułaś. Nie wydaje ci się to ważne, to był tylko seks. Trochę krwi, bólu i wstydu. Pamiętasz tylko, że byłaś bardzo zażenowana, a wszystko odbywało się topornie i… nudno. Mark. Chyba miał na imię Mark. Pamiętasz, że mówił do ciebie Kelly, jakby miało to cokolwiek wspólnego z Kate. A może on też nie znał twojego imienia? Kiedy Alice zapytała o to jak było, zdobyłaś się tylko na wzruszenie ramionami. Twój pierwszy seks nie był wart pamiętania.

Raz się zakochałaś. Nie warto o tym wspominać, bo on nawet nie wiedział o twoim istnieniu i nigdy nie zrobiłaś niczego, by to zmienić. Nie uważałaś, by było to konieczne. Czułaś awersję na myśl o przywiązaniu się do kogoś, kto przecież może potem odjeść, zostawić cię, nawet bez pożegnania. Już raz to przeżyłaś i nigdy więcej nie mogłaś do tego dopuścić. Bardzo długo twoje serce biło szybciej na jego widok, i nawet dziś wspominasz jego twarz z uśmiechem. Ale to wszystko na co możesz sobie pozwolić.

Najbardziej nie mogłaś wybaczyć braku możliwości pożegnania. To było jak zadra, otwierająca ranę raz po raz. Gdyby to była choroba, nawet rak. Wtedy położyłabyś się na jej szpitalnym łóżku i długo żegnała. Zrobiłabyś ostatnie zdjęcie, zapytałabyś o wszystkie rzeczy, które cię dręczyły. Ale to było szybkie. Mieliście iść na kolację, a potem zadzwonił telefon. Mogłaś zobaczyć jej ciało, zimną i bladą twarz. To było wszystko, co dostałaś na pożegnanie.

Od początku wiedziałaś kim będziesz. Od tamtego dnia. Jak burza przeszłaś przez Akademię Policyjną, chłonąc wiedzę, ucząc się i zdobywając doświadczenia. Pamiętasz drżenie dłoni, kiedy pierwszy raz ujęłaś swój własny pistolet, twoją własną broń. Bezpieczna. Ona sprawiała, że czułaś się bezpieczna, a to było dobre uczucie. Naprawdę dobre.

Tamten dzień cię określił i dlatego – choć minęło już tak wiele lat patrzysz na Castle'a, który stoi obok i mówisz, że niczego nie pamiętasz, bo tylko to możesz powiedzieć. Choć minęło już tak dużo czasu nie stać cię na więcej.

Nie wiesz, czy on będzie czekał, bo przecież nie musi. Trwa przy tobie już trzy lata, a zawsze gdy robił krok do przodu, ty wykonywałaś dwa w tył. Nie będziesz go winić, jeśli odejdzie, chociaż jedyne, czego pragniesz to właśnie to, by został.

Patrzysz w lustro – na pozór silna i odważna pani detektyw, na co dzień łapiąca groźnych przestępców, bez wahania podnosząca broń – a tak naprawdę taka krucha i delikatna w środku. Taka bezsilna.

Nienawidzisz tamtego dnia.


End file.
